


He was a job,  all I have to do is tell my heart that.

by Bitotrouble101



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know what's happening and I wrote the damn thing, I just write it down, Kinda fantasy au, M/M, Magic Is a Thing, Mark and Jack are a little OOC, There is cursing, This is a random thing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitotrouble101/pseuds/Bitotrouble101





	

I need to work on the words.


End file.
